Unexpected happenings
by Mortals beware
Summary: The Millennium Earl Orders a Noah to get a innocence in Garden village. A place where beautiful plants bloom and has the best garden stuff. Meanwhile the exorcists were ordered by supervisor Komui to investigate the strange event. Please Read this!
1. New Exorcist

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Please tell me immediately if you want to add some details. Sorry for not updating 2 other stories. Please tell me what you think about this story. I want to make a boy this time for the 15****th**** Noah. Since in my story the dgraymandarkesthour, I made the 15****th**** Noah a girl. :3**

Introduction

Allen: Choco, your making another 15th Noah?

Me: Yup and this time it's a boy!

Allen: A boy?

Me: Yeah.

Lenalee: Choco-chan, you're working hard as ever.

Me: Nah. I'm not updating my stories because I'm too lazy.

Allen: Why? What do you do in your spare time?

Me: I watched Persona 4 the animation and hetalia axis powers.

Allen; Ah. Okay. Anyway start the new story already!

Me: Okay! Here's chapter 1 of unexpected happenings.

New exorcist

Inside the Ark, in the conference room lays a guy who is about 4 feet tall and is sitting and listening to music with a headphone on his ears and he is also reading a book and drinking a soda. Suddenly the Millennium Earl comes in and the guy removes his headphones and put down his drink and also his book and spoke.

"Good Morning." - Guy

"Dark, I have a task for you." - Earl

"In a village that was called Garden Village lies an exorcist." - Earl

"I want you to get his/her innocence." - Earl

"Will do." - Dark

Meanwhile at Black Order headquarters, Inside Komui's office there is Komui and some exorcist.

"Komui-san, what's the problem?" - Allen

"There are herds of Akumas in Garden Village." - Komui

"Garden Village!" - Lavi

"Isn't that place known for the best plants and garden stuff in the world?" - Lavi

"Yeah it is known for that." - Komui

"I want the three of you to investigate and if there is an innocence user is involved, protect him/her at all costs." - Komui

Meanwhile in Garden Village, Dark is wearing a black kimono with a scarf on his neck. Also there is a light brown puppy on his head. Dark is strolling around in Garden Village and spoke to the light brown puppy. Dark is in human form.

"Frappucino, got a scent on the innocence yet?" - Dark

"Arf! (Nope not yet)" - Puppy

"Noah-sama, we spotted some exorcists on the north side." - Akuma

"What we'll we do?" - Another Akuma

"Do what you want. If they know where the innocence is tell me immediately." - Dark

"Okay, Noah-sama." - Akuma

Meanwhile the exorcists on the other hand are having a light conversation.

"Hey Allen, you think there's an innocence user around here?" - Lavi

"Maybe there is or something else." - Allen

Suddenly a little boy passes by and bumped Allen. Allen fell to the floor and the little boy is on Allen.

"Owww…" - Allen

"Allen, are you alright." - Lenalee

"Yeah, I'm fine." - Allen

Allen stood up. The little boy is still on the floor.

"Watch where you're going!" - Little boy

The little boy stood up.

"Why are you in a hurry?" - Lenalee

"I was being bullied by my friends." - Little boy

"Why?" - Lenalee

"They won't believe me that I found innocence." - Little boy

The three exorcists looked at each other and Allen spoke to the little boy.

"What's your name little boy?" - Allen

"My name is Snow Hurdler." - Little boy

"Where is the innocence you have anyway?" - Lavi

Snow gets something out of his bag on his back and shows this to the exorcists. The exorcists were surprised and looked at it.

"Cool isn't it?" - Snow

The innocence glows on his hands.

"It's compatible with Snow." Lavi

"Compatible? What are you talking about?" - Snow

"It means you're an exorcist." - Allen

"What's an exorcist?" - Snow

"An exorcist defeats Akumas in order to protect the world from the clutches of the Millennium Earl." - Lavi

"What are Akumas and who is the Millennium Earl?" - Snow

Suddenly a level 3 Akuma approaches them and spoke.

"Hahahaha stupid exorcists, you shouldn't have come here!" - Akuma

"An Akuma!". - Allen

"Hand over the innocence if you know what's good for you!" - Akuma

"As if we will do that!" - Lavi

Suddenly Dark comes but he is in his Noah form and Frappucino is still on his head and he spoke.

"Is that so?" - Dark

"A Noah!" - Lavi

Ending

Allen: What a great start of unexpected happenings.

Me: Thanks. I'm thinking to have a season 2.

Allen: I'm sure many people will love it.

Me: Thanks.

**I hope you like this story! I appreciate it if you review this chapter! :3**


	2. Lavi's guilt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Please tell me immediately if you want to add some details. **

Introduction

Allen: What a cute puppy!

Me: I know, right? :D

Allen: What's the title of the next chapter?

Me: Hmm… How about Mission accomplished?

Allen: Too long. Is Mission complete sound good to you?

Me: I know! Lavi's Guilt!

Allen: Nice. Start the next chapter already!

Me: Okay!

Lavi's Guilt!

"_As if we will do that!" - Lavi_

_Suddenly Dark comes but he is in his Noah form and Frappucino is still on his head and he spoke._

"_Is that so?" - Dark_

"_A Noah!" - Lavi_

"Kill the exorcists." - Akumas

"Yes, Noah-sama." - Akuma

"Frappucino get the innocence from the kid." - Dark

Frappucino went down from Dark's head and went to Snow.

"Oh no you don't!" - Lavi

"Arf! (Give me the innocence!)" - Frappucino

"I can't even understand what you are saying." - Snow

Frappucino got the Innocence from Snow's hand and he went back to Dark.

"Good work Frappucino." - Dark

"Give me back by Innocence!" - Snow

"Or else what? What will you do?" - Dark

Snow remains silent but angered.

"Innocence should be destroyed because of its destructive power." - Dark

"That's your opinion because you're an antagonist in this world!" - Lavi

"An antagonist huh? You should refer to me as your savior." - Dark

"Why would we do that?" - Lavi

"Never mind that, all of you exorcists are a pain in the neck. That is why we eliminate compatible users before they become exorcist like you guys." - Dark

"As if hand over the Innocence already!" - Lavi

"Hey Dark, the Earl said get I over already because we will have a meeting two hours from now." - Road

Suddenly Dark destroys the innocence on his hand and they left. The Akumas also left but Lenalee and Allen are severely injured.

"Lenalee, Allen are both okay!" - Lavi

Lenalee and Allen fainted. One hour and a half later in Black Order, in Komui's office, Lavi is explaining to Komui what happened in their mission.

"We lost one of innocence users. Next time don't fail." - Komui

Lavi exits Komui's office and went to the infirmary.

"Lavi is that you?" - Lenalee

"Yes it's me. I'm sorry you guys were severely injured and I wasn't able to protect Snow's innocence also" - Lavi

"Lavi, it wasn't your entire fault." – Allen

"Well anyway, thanks for the encouragement". – Lavi

Lavi exits the infirmary and goes to his room.

"Hey Allen, don't you think Lavi will still blame himself from what happened?" - Lenalee

"I hope not." – Lenalee

Meanwhile in Lavi's room.

"This is my entire fault. My fault. My fault. If I haven't just stood there yelling and If I wasn't weak. If I was stronger. Why? Why can't I be stronger? Is it the fault of my emotions? Should I get rid of my emotions?" – Lavi

"You should get rid of your emotions." – Voice inside his head

"What the? In my mind? Who are you?" – Lavi

"I am you and you am I. I am your true self" – Voice inside his head

"True self? What do you mean?" - Lavi

"I am your inner self. I show your true feelings." - Voice inside his head

"So I am you and you am I?" - Lavi"

"Correct. We shall be one at the end of time." - Voice inside his head

Suddenly Lavi's eyes faded black and he has shown no emotions. A few hours later, at the cafeteria, Lavi is seen walking and Lenalee calls him.

"Lavi! Over here!" - Lenalee

Lavi walks over to Lenalee and Allen's table with out another word to be said.

"So Lavi, how are you doing?" - Allen

"Fine." - Lavi

"Why do you look so gloomy today?" - Allen

"I'm not gloomy." - Lavi

"Right. So Lavi, why are your eyes all black?" - Allen

"Because they're black." - Lavi

"Ummm... Lavi are you sure you're alright?" - Lenalee

Suddenly Lavi fells to the floor. Lenalee and Allen stood up from their chairs.

"Lavi!" - Allen

Ending

Allen: That was short.

Me: Well, I was saving the exciting things for the next chapter.

Allen: Ah... Okay.

**Please review! :p**


	3. Exorcist field trip onwards

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Introduction

Allen: I wonder what will happen to Lavi next.

Me: Nothing else actually. He'll just keep quiet and nothing else to do.

Allen: Really?

Me: Yes. On the other hand you and Lenalee will do something.

Allen: Don't tell me that this is a romantic story!

Me: No, it's not a romantic story. T_T

Allen: What a relief. -_-

Me: When did I ever write a romantic story? I only write romantic scenes sometimes.

Allen: What!

Me: Okay, guys here's the next chapter!

Allen: Wait!

Exorcist field trip Onwards

_Suddenly Lavi fells to the floor. Lenalee and Allen stood up from their chairs._

_"Lavi!" - Allen_

Lavi was immediately directed to the infirmary. There in the infirmary Allen and Lenalee stood looking at the unconscious Lavi on the bed. A nurse approaches them.

"I'm afraid that he will not wake up for a while." - Nurse

"Is Lavi, alright?" - Lenalee

"He's alright but he can't wake up just yet unless . . ." - Nurse

"Unless, what?" - Allen

"There is only one cure for his sickness." - Nurse

"What is it?" - Lenalee

"The Noah of Darkness, Dark." - Nurse

"A Noah has the cure?" - Allen

"It's like this, he is the only one who can help Lavi to get back." - Nurse

"What does he look like?" - Lenalee

"Unfortunately I don't know but the only thing we are sure of is that he is 4 feet tall and most of the times he brings a puppy with him during battles." - Nurse

"A puppy?" - Lenalee

"A - A PUPPY! Lenalee, didn't we fought a Noah with a puppy yesterday?" - Allen

"Now I think of it... Unfortunately we did fought a Noah with a puppy along side him." - Lenalee

"The only problem is ... We'll he help us?" - Allen

"There is possibility that he would reject but we have to try. We can't give up now or else Lavi will never wake up." - Lenalee

"I agree." - Allen

"Will you go today?" - Nurse

"Yes." - Allen

"Okay, then bring him with you." - Nurse

"How can we do that?" - Allen

"Well, you need him to come along to get cured, right? I mean as you know the Black Order heads doesn't allow exorcist to ask help from Noah's." - Nurse

"Does Komui-san know?" - Allen

"He is the only one who knows about in fact." - Nurse

"I see." - Allen

"Allen, don't you think it's kind of Nii-san not to tell anyone but us?" - Lenalee

"I guess so." - Allen

"Anyway you should be going. The supervisor said that Leverrier will be coming over. You must hurry. BTW, the supervisor said that when you are seen by Leverrier, you musn't tell him anything that I have shared to you this day. No matter how persistent he is, you must keep everything from him as a secret." - Nurse

"Alright!" - Allen and Lenalee

They went outside of the room while Allen is carrying Lavi on his shoulders. They see Leverrier walking along and he suddenly stares at them.

"What happened here? Where are you two going?" - Leverrier

"We're going on a top secret mission." - Allen

"Top secret, you say? What is it, then?" - Leverrier

"It's none of your business." - Allen

"Is that so? So Supervisor Komui did a task that was forbidden, then?" - Leverrier

"Nii-san, would never do such a thing! Come on let's go, Allen-kun!" - Lenalee

"Okay!" - Allen

They ran as fast as they can. It was 12:00 noon already and they were in a train.

"Lenalee, are you alright?" - Lenalee

"I'm fine, Allen-kun. Thanks for worrying." - Lenalee

She smiles.

"Anyway we have to find him so that Lavi can get well." - Lenalee

"Right." - Allen

Ending

Allen: Choco, about what you said earlier.

Choco: Huh? What? Never mind that Allen-kun, just review!

Allen: Okay, guys please review this chapter or else Lavi will never wake up! Arigato!


End file.
